Wireless communication devices can operate over a wide range of frequencies such as from 700 to 2700 MHz. Antenna design is made more challenging by handset requirements that include long battery life, more frequency bands, larger display screens with reduced borders, and thinner form factors.
Communication devices such as cellular telephones, tablets, and laptops can support multi-cellular access technologies, peer-to-peer access technologies, personal area network access technologies, and location receiver access technologies, which can operate concurrently. Communication devices have also integrated a variety of consumer features such as MP3 players, color displays, gaming applications, cameras, and other features.
Communication devices can be required to communicate at a variety of frequencies, and in some instances are subjected to a variety of physical and functional use conditions. For instance, when handling the communication device, a user may detune the antenna and/or affect its radiation efficiency by the users grip, body, or other materials around the communication device.